Information items may be offered for sale using Internet web sites. The items may be offered for sale in an auction-format or in a fixed-price-format. There may be many items. Potential sellers may visit the web sites and list items that they may be interested in selling. Some sellers may be occasional sellers and may only a few items to sell. Other sellers may sell hundreds or thousands of items. These sellers may be referred to as power sellers. It may be advantageous to provide a listing system to enable a seller to quickly list an item, especially when the listing process may be repeated many times.